


Silver silver

by LiteraryLark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Old Age, Other, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryLark/pseuds/LiteraryLark
Summary: Post-war, post-game, Ashe looks back on his life.A short story I had stuck in my head.No spoilers, no character death.Feedback always appreciated, thank you! :)





	Silver silver

**Silver silver**

_ He stares ahead, focusing, a lion on its prey. A lock of hair falls into his eyes, silver._

When he was younger, he had shorter hair. After the war it fell longer, tied behind his head in a short ribbon to keep it away from his eyes. At his age now, it was halfway down his back, turning whiter with every passing moon. A small smile plays on his lips. He supposes, all things considered, he was lucky to have made it till his hair turned white.

_ His hands tremble as they pull taught the bow's string. The sun catches the hilt of his wedding ring wrapped around his finger, silver._

After the war, he met the most beautiful young woman. As he walked along the cobbled streets of the market, the sun beaming down from the sky, he heard a melody being hummed. When she stood from beneath the counter, Ashe swears he forgot to breathe. There she stood, the woman who taught him how to love. They had five children. Three from the streets and two from themselves, he loved them more than life itself. They'd be expecting him home by now.

_ The arrow shoots forward. Lands into its target, Red. _

He'll live to see another day. The bandit, however, will not. He has seen the signs, more bandits around, more people begging, a feeling of unrest. Another war is coming. But that isn't for today. Today he walks home, slowly, weight resting on his bow more now than before. He walks home to see his family. To spend the days he knows are numbered.


End file.
